Tsavo Highway (level)
Tsavo Highway links here. For the location, see Tsavo Highway (Location). Tsavo Highway'EGM Magazine, August 2007, page 62 is the fourth campaign mission of ''Halo 3. Upon completing it on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary the player will unlock The Road achievement, worth 20 Gamerscore. If a player gets up to 15,000 points in the meta-game he or she will unlock the Cavalier achievement, worth 10 Gamerscore. The Tough Luck Skull can be found on this level, unlocking the achievement of the same name. It is worth 10 Gamerscore. Summary This level introduces new drivable vehicles to the player and is meant to allow a player who may be unfamiliar with the game to have some time to get a feel for the controls and physics of vehicles. Plot After successfully evacuating the Crow's Nest base, SPARTAN-117 finds himself in an underground garage containing multiple Warthogs and leads a group of Marines out of an underground tunnel. He then leads the surviving marines to the town of Voi, where a Pelican drops a pair of Troop warthogs and one regular M12 (with M41 LAAG). After fighting his way down the highway, through many Covenant troops, SPARTAN-117 breaches the barrier blocking the path leading to the ancient Forerunner artifact, buried beneath the Earth's surface. Transcript Full Contact Safari ''Warning: Hitchhikers may have Jet Packs.'' '{''Gameplay} The Chief starts to wake up. *'Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds': "What happened?" Note that sometimes Sgt. Stacker will appear in the place of Reynolds but will still say the dialogue. The Master Chief comes to in the wreckage of the elevator, with wounded Marines being treated and other Marines trying to regroup. The elevator shaft above is engulfed in flames. *'Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes (COM)' (Signal with much static): "Chief, please respond. What's your status over? If you can hear me, find transport. Head for the town of Voi." *'Wounded Marine': "Ah! I've got a broken rib." *'Marine Corpsman': "Hey. You wanna bleed out?" *'Wounded Marine': "No." *'Marine Corpsman': "Then I've gotta keep pressure on the wound." On the other side of the underground vehicle maintenance bay, a Marine Sergeant shows up at the other side of the elevator wreckage and begins to handle the situation. *'Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds': "(Runs up to the gate, coughs loudly, and accidentally fires a Battle Rifle burst) Settle down, Marines! Somebody hit the emergency power. (Cough)". *'Marine': "On it, Sergeant." *'Marine': "Another bombing run?" or *'Marine': "Did we get everyone out sir?" or *'Marine': "'You think the Brutes know where we are?" *'Marine': "Any word from Charlie 02? We got separated." *'Marine': "Nah, man. Alpha 06. They're all gone too." *'Marine': "The swelling, could be a fracture. You think you can stand?" *'Marine': "I don't know doc." *'Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds': "If you can walk, set your boots on the line." The Master Chief and any Marines fit for duty form up on the other side of the maintenance bay, with two Warthogs parked and functional. *'Female Marine': "What's our situation, Sergeant?" *'Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds': "Not sure, can't reach the Commander, too far underground." The Master Chief jumps in either Warthog. *'Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds': "Chief's got the right Idea, Let's mount up, get the hell outta these caves." *'Marines': "Yes sir!" If the Master Chief gets into a Warthog first or opens the door. The Master Chief and Marines get in the Warthogs. *'Marine': "I'll get the door sir." The Marine opens the door (or the Chief can too), and the Warthogs proceed down the tunnel. *'Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds': "Second Squad! Coming through!" The Warthogs take out small resistance at the gate leading out of the caves, and head out. *'Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds': "Don't leave any of 'em standing." or *'Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds': "Conserve ammo. Run 'em over!" *'Marine': (Looking at the fleeing jackals) "Look at the little bastards run!" or *'Marine': "Surprise, crap-face!" After taking out a fleeing Lance they observe the massive wreckage from the Mombasa Orbital Elevator, along with a crashed Phantom. The Chief finds a cliff and sees a long line of the elevator wreckage. *'Female Marine (COM)': "The Mombasa Space Elevator." *'Marine (COM)': "It collapsed when the city got glassed." *'Female Marine (COM)': "But the tower was thousands of kilometers high." *'Marine (COM)': "Yeah, well now it's scattered all over the Savannah." *'Female Marine #1 (COM)' (Astonished whisper): "Holy crap!" The Chief listens to a radio transmission from the wreckage of a crashed Phantom *'Unknown Brute Commander (COM)': "Chieftains! Rally your packs!" *'Unknown Brute Commander (COM)': "Kill all survivors, let none near the crater!" *'Unknown Brute Commander (COM)': "The Prophet will soon complete his blessed task!" The Warthogs continue on. *'Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds': "Chief, still can't get the Commander. COMs are a mess, Pelicans are scattered. Best thing now, get some distance between us and the base. Brutes are gonna be looking for survivors." The Warthogs reach another crashed Phantom and kill the troops around it. *'Unknown Brute Commander (COM)': "I see it, pack brothers! The Holy Relic! What fools, to live so long on hallow ground! Never know what lay beneath the surface." The Warthogs keep pressing on, encountering a Phantom and its many troops. The Phantom leaves and it doesn't take long before the Warthogs overpower the infantry. *'Gunnery Sergeant Stacker (COM)': "I repeat: My convoy's been hit. I've got wounded...(static). We're on the Tsavo Highway about...(static)...east of Voi. Someone, anyone, please, respond! (Static and cut-off). *'Marine': "Tsavo Highway is just ahead, Chief." The Warthogs arrive at the Highway, encountering Brute choppers and several infantry hostiles. One chopper rams and destroys a fully manned attacking Warthog, followed by another Chopper. If the Chief dismounts the vehicle and goes into the small checkpoint where Sgt. Stacker is located. *'Gunnery Sergeant Stacker': "We were en route to Voi Chief. Banshees jumped us, started strafing...pretty much ruined our day." If Pete Stacker was the Sergeant you started the level with, Reynolds will be present instead but may or may not say the above dialogue. After the Covenant who attacked the Supply Convoy are finally defeated, the Warthogs' journey forward into the tunnels is blocked off by a Shield Barrier. If Stacker's on a Warthog with the Chief. *'Gunnery Sergeant Stacker': "Marines in Voi really needed my supplies, Chief. But I'm pretty sure they'll be plenty happy to see you." If the Chief waits for a while at the barrier... *'Gunnery Sergeant Stacker': "Take down that barrier Chief. Power Supply should be inside the tunnel." or *'Gunnery Sergeant Stacker': "Chief, the barrier only works against vehicles. You should be able to walk right through." The Chief walks through the shield, and destroys its power source. *'Prophet of Truth (broadcast)': "“The gods will not begrudge our excavation. By uncovering this relic, we add homage to their glory. When the dust settles, we will all see what I already know: here lies the Path, the start of our Great Journey." The Warthogs continue along the Tsavo Highway through the tunnel. When they get out and reach a bridge, a Covenant Cruiser soars ahead. *'ONI Recon 111 (COM)': "Commander. This is ONI Recon one-eleven. The cruisers above--(static). They found--(static). *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Say again, Recon? You're breaking up." *'ONI Recon 111 (COM)': "There's something in the crater, Ma'am. Something beneath the storm." The Warthogs reach a gap in the bridge and cannot continue. The Master Chief clambers across broken beams and bars and continues on foot. The marines follow. The Broken Path Wraiths and Choppers' *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Master Chief? Finally, a good connection. Truth has excavated a Forerunner Artifact, we have to assume it's the Ark." *'Sergeant Johnson': "Keep pushing to the town of Voi, Chief. Resupply birds will meet you in the next valley." The Chief finds Marines pinned down and under heavy fire from Brutes and their allies. The Chief and the Marines eventually clear the sector. *'Female Marine': "We've got reinforcements, Marines!" *'Marine': "Woohoo! Yeah!" *'Marine': "Booyeah!" *'Marine': "Ohhhh yeah HAH!!" A Phantom approaches with reinforcements. *'Female Marine': "Sir, Recon spotted Covenant armor ahead. Pelicans are inbound with heavy weapons, we need to hold out 'till they arrive." The Master Chief takes out the Phantom's reinforcements. *'Marine': "Wraith! Get to cover!" A Wraith from further up the trail arrives. The Chief, lacking heavy weapons or ammo for heavy weapons, has to board the Wraith and neutralize it. *'Johnson (COM)': "Watch it now, Pelican's coming in! Brutes have plenty of armor between here and Voi Chief, but this Warthog should help you punch on through." The Master Chief has a choice of taking one of the Warthogs the Pelicans drop off, or the Wraith that previously attacked if not destroyed. The Tunnel onward on the Tsavo Highway is closed off, so the Chief goes on the trail where the Wraith came from, finding a short tunnel around back onto the Tsavo Highway, but obstructing the way are some Choppers patrolling and soon they are taken out. Nearly a dozen more Choppers, a few Wraiths and Shade turrets defend the route back onto the highway. Despite being greatly outnumbered and out gunned, the Chief and the Marines clear the zone. The Chief takes a look at the massive storm over the vast crater beyond the cliff. *'Marine (COM)': "Look at the size of that thing, wonder how old it is?" *'Marine (COM)': "Don't know, But I do know that ain't a normal storm." The Chief observes the cruisers over the crater. *'ONI Recon 111 (COM)': "Commander, I can see most of it now. Readings are all over the EM spectrum." *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Roger that, Recon. Shut off your gear, fall back. I'll monitor from Kilo 23." The Chief continues along the Highway. *'Johnson (COM)': "Chief, the gate to Voi is dead ahead. Smash the Brute blockade, open her up!" *'Prophet of Truth (broadcast)': My Dreadnought, the vessel that has so long been the focus of our worship, now rests on it's true pedestal. Even now, it's engines spark greater ones below, relics long without power yet ready to fulfill their divine purpose. Stand fast! Keep our enemies at bay! Soon, my brothers, we will all have our reward! The Master Chief goes on foot and encounters heavy defenses by the Brutes, led by a Chieftain. He eventually clears it. The only thing left standing between the UNSC and Voi is another Shield Barrier in the tunnel. The Chief cuts the power source with ease. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BELMg-pGFc4 {Cutscene}] Pelicans, including Kilo 23, arrive and drop Warthogs and Marines, Commander Keyes is piloting one of them. *'Commander Keyes': "Lord Hood? We made it." *'Admiral Hood (Video COM)': "Music to my ears, Commander. What about the Ark?" *'Miranda Keyes': "Fully uncovered, sir." *'Admiral Hood (Video COM)': "Then we don't have much time. Marines? The Prophet of Truth doesn't know it yet, but he's about to get kicked right off his throne. We will take our city back. And drive our enemy into the grave they've been so happily digging. One final effort is all that remains." The Pelicans fly off. The Master Chief draws his MA5C and walks to one of the Warthogs to proceed to retake Voi back from the Covenant. Trivia Glitches *In the beginning of level, if the player goes to where the Marine is turning on the power, there is a switch. When approached, the switch will move down. However, when the player moves away, it will go back up. The switch does not do anything. *On the stretch of road with the Pipe running adjacent to it, if you are in a Warthog and you stop at a certain place so that a metal, curled post is above you, your Warthog will turn black. *If you look at where the CCS-Battle Cruiser appears from the cliff after the Drone ambush, a glitch will happen where you will see the side of the cruiser before the ship actually appears. *Sometimes, Sergeant Stacker's character model will appear instead of Sergeant Reynolds, however all scripted dialogue will remain unchanged. Oddly, even after both sergeants are together, Reynold's voice will still come from Stacker's model, and vice-versa. *It is possible to jump the gap in the bridge with a vehicle if you have a Gravity Lift handy. This can also be done by knocking down a barrier and pushing it around with a warthog until it turns into a makeshift ramp, although this is slightly time consuming. An easier way to cross the gap is by bringing your chopper as far forward as you can without falling off and then boosting. *Where you meet Sergeant Reynolds, it is possible to find a Brute with a Beam Rifle that will not attack you. He can be found on the deployable lookout tower near the cliff. If an enemy gets to close to him however, he will start attacking you. Mistakes *In an article on IGN, it is said that Cortana's voice-over tells you about the stranded transport team. However, it is actually the voice of Miranda Keyes, whose new voice actor sounds similar to Cortana. *At the beginning of the level, if you look at the medic treating the injured marine, he will occasionally click on a data pad in his hand. However, there is no data pad to click on. *At the end of the of the level, regardless if you had the Deployable Lookout Tower knocked off, it will appear as though it was never touched. *In this level it is stated that the space elevator collapsed when the city was glassed, but actually it fell a day before the city was glassed when a drone crashed into it. *Occasionally, if you have Sergeant Reynolds climb into your Warthog at the beginning of the level, he will appear to be holding no weapons. Easter Eggs *It is possible to find more Sniper Rifle ammo in the area after the destroyed bridge where you are forced to dismount. Climb the hill to the left of the area to get to the top of the structure and there is a dead Marine with a Sniper Rifle. *The Tough Luck Skull is found on this level. *At the very start of the level, if you look at one of the walls, you can see the word "hi". *The two cave doors in the beginning of the level are both door number 7. *The Marathon logo is visible on the hanger doors of the Covenant CCS-class cruiser that passes overhead. *In the Campaign lobby, Mission Start is labeled as "Warning: Hitchhikers may have jet packs". However, no Jump Pack Brutes appear before Rally Point Alpha. This is also a reference to the last chapter name in the Halo: Combat Evolved level The Maw: "Warning: Hitchhikers May Be Escaping Convicts." *Admiral Hood says, at the end of the level, that "one final effort is all that remains". The Prophet of Truth says this on the speakers in the Halo 2 level High Charity. This is also the name of a song in the Halo 3 Original Soundtrack. *If you look on all the signs in which it says the distance to Voi and New Mombasa... It will always say that Voi is 17km away and New Mombasa is 124km away. Same for the opposite direction. The distance to New Mombasa is a seven reference: 1+2+4=7. *There is a street sign that says "Checkpoint 7" with an up arrow next to it, a possible seven reference. Miscellaneous *The Brute Chieftain with a Gravity hammer does not appear in this level. *It is possible to carry over into the beginning of the next level (The Storm) whatever weapons and ammo you retain from the end of this level sans sniper rifles (e.g., battle rifle and plasma cannon). *This level, along with The Covenant and The Storm, are the only three levels you can drive a Transport Warthog. *Tsavo is a region of Kenya close to where the Tsavo and Athi rivers meet and was the place where the Uganda Railway passed over the Tsavo river. The bridge will not be encountered as it is on the other side of Voi. *It is the first Halo 3 campaign mission to feature usable vehicles.IGN *Scattered across the land are the remains of the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator. It collapsed after New Mombasa was "glassed", and not by the slipspace rift created when The Prophet of Regret's ship fled the city on October 20th, 2552. *There is a weapons cache on top of the tunnel in the first area where the Pelican drops off two Warthogs, but if you enter it, the Wraith will bombard you from a distance. *Near the end of the level, you can see the eastern edge of Voi on the opposite side of the crater. *This is the only level where Thel 'Vadam is never seen in single player Campaign mode. This is probably because he, in Bungie canon, had been evacuated from the Crow's Nest via Landing Pad Bravo when the Brutes disarmed the bomb. *This is the first level you can see a Wraith in Halo 3. *At Bungie's Halo 3 preview event in Seattle, Washington (Close to where Bungie Studios is actually located on the map) Tsavo Highway was first shown to the groups that attended the event's meeting. *In the Halo 3 Epsilon, no static effects were added to dialogue. It was possible to hear the complete transmissions from Stacker and ONI Recon 111 respectively: "We're on the Tsavo Highway, about five clicks east of Voi." and "The cruisers above the crater. They found something." *This is the only level in Halo 3 where John-117 has no dialogue in the cutscenes related to the level. *Before heading to the garage in the beginning of the level, you can go to the doorway opposite of the garage entrance and reactivate the entire bases' backup power supply from there by pulling a lever in the room. *This level along with The Ark and Halo are one of the only levels to not feature any Cortana/Gravemind moments. However, Halo does feature a Gravemind moment instead. *This is the first level in the trilogy where the Brute Chopper comes in. *After taking down the first shield generator and moving through the tunnel, there is a marine outpost with a single dead marine. This outpost has a fully charged Plasma Rifle outside that is unaffected by the Famine Skull. This is the only one on the level. *This, and the Covenant are the only levels to have Beam Rifles by default on any difficulty. *The second chapter of the Halo 2 soundtrack, Epilogue, has the name "Road to Voi", this level could be reference to the chapter, or the chapter is a hint to gamers that Halo 3 will have contents that will do with the town Voi. *Tsavo Highway was originally split into two separate missions. They were merged into the current iteration due to production schedules. *There are several brutes with Beam Rifles. Gallery Image:H3_E3_Tsavo_Highway_Road.jpg|A battle with Brute Choppers. Image:TTHOG.jpg|The Chief on the road. Image:Tsavo_Highway.jpg|A Battle on Foot. Image:Battle_Ship.jpg|a CCS-Class Battle Ship patrolling around the Portal. Image:Big_Ship.jpg|An Assault Carrier near the Portal. Image:Creeper.jpg|Tough Luck Skull Sources fr:Route nationale de Tsavo (Niveau) Category:Halo 3 Campaign